choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
America's Most Eligible Miscellaneous Characters
Season 10 Chapter 1 Fan 1 (Edgar Lucas) He is one of the fans that stand next to you in line waiting for the premiere of America's Most Eligible. Writers have confirmed that it is Edgar Lucas, a character from ''The Freshman'' series. He is shown again at the Salsa club in Chapter 8, where he tells you that you can't trust your allies before he gets tackled by a security guard. He is also in the audience for All Stars in Chapter 1. If you choose to flirt with the audience, he is envious of your raw animal magnetism. Fan 2 She is another one of the fans that stand next you waiting for the premiere of America's Most Eligible. She also appears in the audience for the premiere of All Stars in Chapter 1. Her character model is the same as Izzy, a character from the ''It Lives'' series. Security He is the security guard keeping back the live audience for both Season 10 and All Stars premieres. In Season 10 Chapter 1, if you decide to sneak out to the beach with Handsome Stranger, he chases you. In Chapter 8, he tackles Edgar at the Salsa club. His character model resembles one of the Eros guards in the Perfect Match series, the one who likes dogs. Whitney Whitney is the contestant whom you replace. When she runs out of the AME mansion, Jen chases after her and you run after them (to either befriend Jen or get your chance in the spotlight). You convince Whitney to give it another chance, but Piper fires her on the spot and tells Jen to find a replacement as soon as possible. That is where you come in. Her character model is the same as Shannon from ‘’It Lives’’ series. Chapter 3 Clubgoer The clubgoer is the first to give you his phone number in the club during the Flirting Challenge. Whether you take Zeke or Bianca/Teagan to the VIP section, one of them will try to get his number first. If you decide to help Ivy with the challenge, he will also give her his number. His character model is the same as the reporter in Perfect Match, Book 2. Alyssa Alyssa is a girl who appears in the club talking to Derek. She also finds your character cute to the point of giving him/her her phone number in the challenge of America's Most Eligible if you compliment her smile or body. Her character model is the same as Shannon in It Lives. Bartender The bartender of the club is another potential phone number for your character during the Flirting Challenge. Her character model is the same as the bartender in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1, at Matt's birthday party and the waitress in Perfect Match, Book 1, on the train to Moscow. Spacey Guy If you decide to help Ivy with the challenge, Spacey Guy is the second phone number she will get. He will ask if she is his soulmate. His character model's facial features are the same as Aiden from the LoveHacks series. Man You first see the Man when Ivy first attempts and fails to get his number. If you decide to help Ivy, you and Beautiful Contestant help Ivy get his number. His character model is the same as Everett in the Perfect Match series, Councilman Rossi in The Sophomore series and Billy in The Senior. Chapter 14 Kendyll Kendyll is Zeke's girlfriend. She is unhappy with him participating in a reality show without her knowledge. If you decide not to keep Zeke’s secret, she chooses to humiliate him by revealing to the other contestants that he doesn’t work as a firefighter, but as an exotic dancer at a club called The Fire House. After her rant, she dumps him. Chapter 19 William Gallagher William Gallagher is one of the studio executives of America's Most Eligible. After the conclusion of America's Most Eligible Season 10, he promoted Carson Stewart as showrunner, replacing Piper in the process. Sierra Sierra is a host of the final 3 challenge and a past America's Most Eligible contestant. Her personality seems to be coy, yet suspicious as Handsome Stranger tells Your Character that she and another contestant named Vince were the ones who betrayed him last season. Jesse If you chose to hear what happened to the Handsome Stranger in Season 9, you find that he was put in the bottom two with Jesse by Vince. Before Sierra could decide who to vote off, Handsome Stranger quit, leaving Jesse in the top 3. He returns to the live audience for the premiere of All Stars, saying your character is hotter in person. His character model is the same as one of Priya's houseboys in Bloodbound. All Stars Chapter 1 Driver He is the limo driver who takes you to the AME mansion. As a fan of AME, he asks you if you have any insider info you can share and you can mention one of the other Season 10 contestants that will be returning. His character model is the same as one of the Eros guards in the Perfect Match series. Princess Bubblegum She is Heath's lizard who either got loose or was deliberately placed in Eden's luggage, depending on who you believe. She is the same lizard model as the lizard in Rules of Engagement and Royal Romance book 2. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Groups